


Before It's Over

by DestielPendragon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lams - Freeform, M/M, i have no idea what im doing, i just wrote fanfiction about founding fathers, send help lams have consumed my days, what is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielPendragon/pseuds/DestielPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, is pure Lams stuff. Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens one shots. Maybe I could write them in their own stories, it could work. (this is also on quotev, and if you dont know what that is than you should check it out) All the French is from Google Translate so I apologize for any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> this first one is a high school au one where they're in like their junior or senior year

Just as we did every Friday night, Lafayette, Hercules, John, and I made our way to the diner where the Schuyler sisters worked. The little bell above the door dinged as we entered the half-empty restaurant.

"Well if it isn't my favorite band of boys, your booth awaits your arrival." Angelica Schuyler greeted us.

"Angelica, how are you this fine evening?" Hercules asked politely.

"Oh I'm just fine. Its him you should be worried about." She pointed at John.

We all turned to look at him, and he blushed, probably from the attention.

"Whats wrong with him? He seems fine." I defended.

Angelica smirked knowingly. "Oh I'm sure you think he looks very fine." She slipped in the quirk, and luckily it didn't seem like anyone else caught on. "But I know that boy like I know my own mind, we grew up together and he is not fine." Angelica was one of the only people I told about my crush on John Laurens, her and her sisters Eliza and Peggy.

Johns blush deepened. "Angelica, please."

Apparently that was all he needed to say because she dropped the matter and switched topics. "Anywho, Hercules, got a new girl yet?"

Hercules made his way over to her and slung an arm around her shoulder. "No, I'm still holding out for a certain someone." He said, nudging her side.

Angelica laughed. This kind of flirtation was common between them and it made me wonder if they actually liked each other. 

_But I confided in her with my crush, so she would do the same. Right?_

Her sister, Eliza, came out from the kitchen just then, carrying a tray of food. "Hey guys. I take it you'll all have the usual?" She smiled.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Is that even a real question, Eliza?" She moved from under Hercules' arm and strut back into the kitchen.

Eliza dropped off her tray and led us to our booth. "Food'll be here in like 15 minutes." She said.

John and I sat on one side of the booth, Hercules and Lafayette on the other, with Lafayette and John on the outsides.

Once we were settled, Laurens asked, "Oh, can you throw in double fries for me?"

Eliza smiled. "Of course. It'll be on the house." Then she winked.

"You're too kind, Eliza." Laurens expressed with gratitude.

"Best of waitresses, best of women." I added. I could have also sworn, for just a second, John looked disappointed, but I brushed it aside as a figment of my overactive imagination.

Eliza giggled and strode her way into the kitchen where her sister had disappeared minutes before.

Our food arrived, and we ate while we talked about little things. Lafayette got up to go pay, and the conversation eventually wound up being about hair, more specifically John Laurens' hair.

"C'mon John, let your hair down. Be free!" Hercules encouraged.

"No thanks. Trust me, its not pretty." John replied, blushing and pressing his thumb to the palm of his hand, a nervous habit I noticed he had back in sophomore year when he confided in me regarding his concerns about speaking at his first meeting as President of student council.

"Awww pleaseee." Hercules pleaded. "Alex help me out."

I smirked and took the opportunity as it presented itself. "John Laurens, John Laurens, let down your hair."

Hercules laughed, and John even managed a giggle, which of course made my heart flutter.

I hadn't noticed, but Lafayette was on his way back, and had apparently overheard our conversation because when he passed by John, he snagged the hair-tie from his hair and left Johns curls tumbling over his shoulders.

Instantly John was a blushing mess. "Lafayette!" He whined. 

The Frenchman chuckled as he sat down. "John stop you look so cute! Leave them alone." He pleaded as John tried pulling his curls back by holding it in place with his hand.

Hercules was a laughing wreck and Lafayette was smothering John with praise for his curls. Once his arm got tired John folded his arms on the table and wedged his head on them, hiding his face.

"Noooo c'mon your hair looks so cute with your freckles!" Lafayette complained.

I laughed. My heart beating fast as I realized I envied my french friend. He could give Laurens compliments with ease, with no consequences or repercussions. If I said them, I'd tear myself apart with the fear of being called out on my crush, or John taking my words the wrong way.

"Tes cheveux sont beaux John." I whispered quietly to myself.

And Lafayette had stopped talking. And John lifted his head. And Hercules was sitting across from me looking confused.

"Oh la la Alexander say it again, this time with pride." Lafayette encouraged.

So then I almost blushed too, but managed to force it back. I met Johns eyes and said, keeping my voice as level as I could, "Tes cheveux sont beaux John."

John and I stared at each other for a while, for way too long than was normal.

"Wait, what did he say?" Hercules intrigued. "This isn't fair you guys know I'm the only one who doesn't speak French. Laf, translate please?"

Lafayette waved a hand at him. "Shh, its happening."

Hercules was quiet, and John just kept looking at me. Eventually I broke eye contact, his gaze was literally killing me.

"Thanks, Alexander." My name rolled of John's tongue softly, and Lafayette handed him his hair-tie back. He immediately pulled his hair back into a bun that sat on the back of his neck.

"Can I know what Alex said now?" Hercules pleaded.

"All I said is that his hair is beautiful. No big deal, right John?" I glanced at my love, forcing a lopsided grin.

"Yea its fine." He shrugged, and like on most occasions, I couldn't tell what was going on inside his head at this moment.

"Oh my gosh I'm done here." Lafayette said, throwing his hands up dramatically while the rest of us stared at him in confusion.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" John asked.

It seemed to be the wrong thing to ask Lafayette, because he pretty much lost it.

"Its _supposed_ to mean, John, that I am _done_! Fini! Over with! I won't stand for this anymore!" The Frenchman jolted up, taking the two steps he needed to be at Johns side. "Get up, the both of you."

John and I shared a glance before obeying slowly.

"Laf, what are you doing? Calm down and-" Hercules was silenced when Lafayette raised a hand.

At this point I was so insanely nervous my hands were sweating and my heart threatened to beat out of my chest. I looked anywhere but at John, which mostly meant looking at the hysterical Lafayette.

"Now I know this kind of stuff typically happens naturally but oh _my_ gosh I cannot take this tension anymore." Lafayette grabbed my hand, and then Johns, and mushed them together. Automatically John started wrapping his hand in mine, so that we were holding hands. We had each gotten closer to the other in the process, now only being about 4 inches apart. Lafayette backed up again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now talk." He commanded.

Honestly, I don't know what I was expecting at this point but it wasn't this, so I was at a loss. I managed to say something at least, I did, after all, have a loudmouth reputation to uphold. "So, what are your thoughts on gay marriage?" I said the first thing I could come up with, probably not the best topic for this conversation, but I cant do small talk, so it had to be something.

John swung our hands out a bit. "I think it should be legal. There is literally no valid or life-threatening reasons it shouldn't be. " There was a moment of quiet where I just nodded in agreement before Lafayette heaved a sigh and uncrossed his arms.

"You guys are the absolute worst!" He cried. "Even when talking about gay you won't admit the gay!"

And then, before I knew what was happening, I was chest-to-chest with John Laurens, and his face was barely an inch away from mine.

Neither of us moved. We didn't dare. My eyes, however, flickered down to John's lips, and traced along his freckles until I met his eyes again. My hips were eager to squirm in any which way, I always figured I may have had ADHD.

"I didn't want to force this but it has been almost three years guys, and I, unlike you, cannot stand this anymore. So confess your undying love for each other or take that fork and stab it through my ribs." Lafayette spoke from beside us.

For probably the first time in my life, I blushed. _Lafayette knew. How? Who else knew? Herc? Burr? Had someone told them? Was I that obvious?_

John shared the same look as me, and although he hadn't looked me directly in the eyes yet, he did now, and I made the bravest move I've ever had to make in my life thus far. I kissed him, and it was everything I imagined and more. His lips were soft, and moved almost immediately under my touch. He made the first press of tongue on my lips, and I allowed him to explore my mouth. I unhooked our hands in favor of placing them lightly on the sides of his face, and John cupped his around the nape of my neck, deepening the kiss.

We went on until we heard a couple of whoops and whistles from the other side of the diner. The noise brought us back to reality, and we pulled apart as I rested my forehead on his, my eyes shut in bliss.

"Get it Alexander!" Eliza called, making me chuckle and open my eyes. John stared back at me, and I wondered briefly if his eyes had been open since we broke apart, but I wasn't left to my thoughts for long because he pulled me into another kiss, this one a lot shorter, and then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I'm stupid." John sighed into my shoulder. "And I'm sorry I was too cowardly to tell you before. And I'm sorry it was Lafayette who made me finally act on my feelings." His voice was muffled by my jacket, making it even fainter.

I pulled him back, cupping my hands to his face. "Hey, its okay. I waited too long to act on my feelings too." I smiled. "Not to mention Laurens, you are the bravest man I know, and I know Hercules Mulligan."

That jostled a giggle out of him, and I couldn't help but to give him a kiss on the forehead.

So I was a bit of a sap, sue me.

"Thank the God in heaven!" Lafayette slumped back into our booth. "I can't believe you boys made me do that. You owe me."

"Laf you literally did that because _you_ couldn't handle them not being in a romantic relationship, they were fine." Hercules pointed out, earning him a punch in the arm.

The 3 Schuyler sisters joined us just then. Eliza rushed to give me a hug and gawk over how cute a couple we would make, while Angelica smothered John with squeals and talk of how happy she was for us. Peggy took a seat across from Lafayette and engaged in conversation.

"I wonder if we should come up with a ship name for them." Peggy started.

"Way ahead of you girl." Lafayette responded. "I've been shipping this for years sweetie, it's Haurens"

I heard Hercules laugh. "It sounds like 'whore lens'. You should change it." He said.

"To what? You try to come up with something better!"

It only took a moment before Hercules came up with his answer. "Lams." He stated simply, crossing his arms behind his head in satisfaction.

"I like it." John said. "It's kind of cute." He smiled over at me, and I swear his eyes were shinning.

"I like it too but, I don't know." I said as I moved to get my arm around his waist. "We're not really the kind of 'cute' couple that the name suggests." I joked.

"Oh yes we are," John said as he moved to face me, snaking his arms up around my neck. "We're cuter than Pomeranian puppies."

I giggled at how ridiculous he sounded, and while I was distracted he moved up to kiss me on the nose.

"You guys are literally two seconds into your relationship and are so freaking adorable." Peggy commented.

"It's so adorable it's almost sickening." Hercules added.

As if we had the same idea, John and I both looked at each other.

"Well, you know what I think?" John began.

"What do you think, babe?" I asked sweetly.

"I think your'e the cutest guy in the world."

"No, cant possibly be. Not when I'm standing here now looking at the cutest guy in the world."

"Aww Alex baby you are too kind."

"Anything for my dear Laurens."

To top it all off, we even rubbed the tips of our noses together lightly.

Hercules made gagging noises while everyone else giggled at our teasing.

"Oh you guys are too much." Angelica said.

"I'm starting to regret what I did just a tiney bit." Lafayette added.

"Awww, no, I wish I find someone to be as cute as that with someday." Eliza said, forever the honest and hopeful sap.

John and I both laughed as he removed his arms from around my neck and I moved mine off his waist.

"Well now that all this is settled," began Lafayette, "I think we'll be headed home now." He stood up as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll get a ride with Lafayette tonight." Said Hercules, who usually rode with John. "I don't want to be stuck in car with the two of you." He faked a shiver as if the idea would haunt his dreams.

We all hugged our goodbyes and I climbed into Johns car. It was the first time we were alone since being in a relationship.

John didn't start the car at first, he just sat with his head resting on the back of his seat and stared at the roof of his car.

"You alright?" I asked hesitantly, briefly recalling Angelica's comment about being worried about John from before. It was only day 1 of our relationship so I didn't want to push things, but yeah, I was concerned.

John smiled and grasped my hand again. "Yea I'm just, reveling in the fact that this is real."

I smiled, thinking how adorable he was. "I am too, though its probably not as obvious."

John chuckled. "Speaking of obvious, I'm surprised you didn't pick up on my crush sooner. I figured I was really obvious even if I didn't mean to be, I was never good at hiding how I feel."

I scoffed, earning a strange look from John. "Then I must be dumbfuck stupid or I was in denial because I had no idea."

He chuckled again, and then gave me a kiss. "Let's get you home, Mr.Denial."

I snuggled into my seat as he started the car. For the rest of the night, my thoughts went something like this: _I am dating John Laurens. John Laurens is mine. We are boyfriends. Freckle-face John motherfreaking Laurens! He has the softest lips in all of creation. He is taking me home right now. I am holding hands with John Laurens...._


	2. Your Call

[  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GkuypwKUX2Y   
]  
__Waiting for your call, I'm sick  
Call, I'm angry  
Call, I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing in the car  
Do you remember, Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat  
Just like when we would meet, like when we would meet  
[  
Dearest Laurens,  
I know you have long since stopped replying to my letters. Nevertheless I hold on to the hope that you still read them because it's all I have left of you to hold on to. Now that you've gone I find my thoughts encompass you even more, and I have been meaning to ask since the day you left, do you remember the summer?  
Do you remember our walks alone? Do you remember when we would meet up and share an ice cream? Do you remember our time spent at the park, swinging and talking about nothing?  
I wish we could have that again.  
]  
__I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
[  
I once heard a man speak of these things to his lover, he called them Soulmates. They are two people destined to meet and love each other, I believe that is us.  
I know I was born to love you John Laurens. And I am certain that you'll come back to me if you feel it too, and I'll welcome you with open arms and an open heart.  
]  
__Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes,  
What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your...)  
I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
[  
I can still recall the day we met. It was snowing outside and you rushed into the cafe where I worked. You had so much shielding you from the cold I could only see your eyes and those wonderful little freckles that dot your face. When I handed you your hot chocolate our fingers brushed and you smiled at me. Before you left I wrote my phone number on a napkin for you. Before that, I had never done something so forthright.  
And the night we shared our first kiss, it was a promise that neither of us would break. Neither of us would ever stop loving each other.  
I'd dreamed of a love like ours when I was a child and my mother read me fairy tales. Before she went she told me I would find someone out there to love like Belle loved the Beast or Charming loved Snow White. She must have been right, because I found you.  
]  
__And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  
I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
And I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  
[  
Life isn't the same without you. It's hard to find the motivation to get up in the morning without your smile or your voice to look forward to. With you completely gone, I realize how much I want you to come back. I know you haven't gotten much that you wanted, but you wanted me, and you got me. You could still have at least that one thing. Save us both, and come home.  
]


	3. Heart Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is I just think it's kinda cute and all I can write is kinda cute stuff so here

"Why did you kiss me, to make my heart beat out my chest?" - Sam Smith (Latch)

~

Alexander had been having a rough day. And no, not the kind of bad day from the children's book or the Disney movie, though he sort of wished that were the case because at least then he'd know everything would turn out okay. He guesses it wasn't the worst day he's ever had, but it was far from good.

It had started off simple enough. A little run to his favorite coffee shop with the cute barista, the one with the freckles. However, on his way out the door, an angry middle-aged man rammed into him, causing the scalding cup of caffeine to spill over onto his new blazer and light blue sweater. From there, he had two options: go home and change, or go into work smelling of coffee and looking like a mess. But, Alex had always been someone who prided himself on his work, so he downed whatever was left in his cup, removed the soiled articles of clothing, and trudged on.

As soon as he arrived at the publishing-house he received numerous dirty looks. Some Editor-In-Chief he was, right? In fact, he was late by just over ten minutes, so he might've deserved the looks. Alexander plopped down at his desk, immediately starting up his laptop and getting to work anyways. Just as he had opened up his most recent project, there was a knock on his door. Alex looked up to see his friend, Aaron Burr, enter with an empty box in his hand.

"Mr. Burr, sir. Is there something you need?" Alexander asked without taking his eyes off of his computer.

Burr placed the box onto one of the chairs that sat across from Alex's desk and cleared his throat. "Well, I've been informed by Washington that you're being relocated."

Alex halted, slowly bringing his eyes up to meet Burr's.

"Yea," Burr continued. "You are now a managing editor and Jefferson will be taking the title of Editor-In-Chief."

"Wait, Jefferson? As in, Thomas Jefferson?"

Burr nodded.

So yea, there was that too. His worst enemy had usurped him of his position and somehow he needed to find a way back up to the top.

But the karma didn't stop there.

During his lunch break Alexander came face to face with Jefferson and his side-thing, James Madison. The men had mocked him and implied that Washington was finally realizing what an idiot he was, and their words had pissed him off more than he'd actually admit. Angelica was there too, and she managed to shut them up quick once she brought up their little affairs that went down in the faculty rest room, but their taunts still irked him for most of the afternoon.

The cherry on top came at the end of the work day, when Eliza showed up to pick up her sister and stopped to talk to Alexander for a bit.

"You know, you should really get out more. Maybe that's what Washington was trying to get you to do by giving you a position with less hours." She had said.

Now, in retrospect, Alex had probably overacted, but he stormed off after that. Sure she had good intentions (I mean this is Elizabeth Schuyler were talking about here) but she had no right to intervene in his business like that. And who was she to comment on his social life? And how did she even know about his demotion when it had only happened today? Did she know it before he did or something? Did Jefferson already start bragging about his new promotion? Just the thought of it got the gears in his brain burning up.

After work, just because his day had been so utterly crap, he stopped by the coffee shop again. He ordered a french vanilla coffee and a blue-berry muffin, going all out on the sweets in order to counteract his own sour mood. Cute freckled guy had apparently ended his shift earlier, but was still in the corner with the beanbag chairs, sitting with a textbook in his lap. Without really telling them to, his legs were moving him towards the corner. He lowered himself onto the beanbag next to the man carefully, not trying to spill any more coffee today, and settled in quietly. The other man didn't even blink.

Alex had stayed in that beanbag chair for a good seven minutes before he could think of a conversation starter, and then he spent another four trying to work up the courage to say it. Just as he was about to open his mouth, he caught wind of some unusual movement from behind the counter and looked up curiously to find the coffee-spilling middle-aged man from before, only this time he seemed five feet taller and a hundred times more bulky.

The man trudged over to Freckles and nudged his foot. Freckles teared his eyes away from his textbook to give the man a bored look.

"Hey, dad." Freckles said and oh. That's just grand.

The man, cute freckly dudes dad, drew his eyebrows together in disappointment. "You left Martha at the alter, again."

Freckles sighed. "I never agreed to marry her in the first place."

Alex watched in dismay as the man grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him up roughly, an action that would surely have caused a scene if there were any more customers in here other than the three of them. The textbook that had been resting in Freckles lap clunked to the floor.

Freckles planted his feet and tore his arm away. "I can't marry someone for the sake of business, I told you this. I will never be you, and I will never do anything solely for the sake of making money. Now please, just take your disappointment and disown me already."

Admittedly, at this point, the burly man was a little frightening, and Alexander was a little scared. But, Alex was also pretty sure he knew how this event would turn out, so he knew he had to do something.

"You do as I say, not as you please." The man said, going to grab his sons arm again before Alex stepped in and pushed his hand away.

It felt as if the whole world had paused for a beat and Alex could've sworn his whole life flashed before his eyes, but Freckles had his attention focused on him and only him, and Alex sure as hell couldn't back down now.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it seems like you're a little mistaken." Alex started. "You see, your boy here has this little thing called free will, God have him that, and that means he gets to make his own choices. So please refrain from assaulting him in a public place and avoid any more attempts to force him into a marriage he clearly doesn't want to commit to."

Freckles' dad looked miffed for a split second before his whole face burned red and he started shouting. "Now you listen here you little punk. Don't mess with business you don't know nothing about. My boy, here, signed a contract. If he hasn't been married yet then he's required to-"

"He is married." Alex interrupted, reaching back to clasp Freckles' hand.

Freckles nodded and stepped up to Alex's side. "For four moths already, pops."

That had made the man positively livid. He sputtered and looked between the two guys in front of him. "I did not raise a pansy. John, stop this and come home right now or I swear I'll tear both of your arms out from their sockets."

Alex grimaced. The man painted a gruesome image. Freckles, or rather, John, must've felt Alex when he tensed up, because he quickly unlocked their hands and snaked his hands into Alex's hair and around his back.

In a surprising turn, John said, "Yea, I'll be right out dad, just let me do one thing before I go" and then dipped Alex back and planted a heated kiss on his lips. It had to have lasted for at least three minutes, and it took Alex a second or two to properly react, but damn. John was a great freaking kisser.

By the time John pulled them back up, his dads face was more red than the neon 'open' sign that hung from the shops window. Without a word, the man stormed out, leaving just John, Alex, and an amused-looking barista.

"Il est grand temps." The barista said.

Both John and Alex had shared a look, and broke into a smile when they simultaneously translated, "It's about time."

The men broke into a fit of giggles, watching as the barista winked at John and then disappeared into the back room.

Silence hung around the both of them, but only for so long before Alex inevitably began to talk again.

"Why did you kiss me?" He blurted out, making his own face blush red.

John hummed. "I knew it would freak him out. Sorry. I shouldn't have done that I don't even know if you're okay with that sort of thing."

"Oh no I'm definitely okay with it!" Alexander said, maybe just a little too rushed and excited. "In fact, maybe we should do it again sometime? I mean, if you want to?

John smiled. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

That startled Alex. "I'm sorry what?" He sputtered.

Then it was Johns turn to blush. "Yea, I kind of had a crush on you ever since that one time you stayed here late to help that little girl with her History homework. I mean, you were always objectively hot, but that was cute, so it made me like you even more."

Alex grinned at the memory and plopped down on a beanbag. John soon followed suit. "Yea, I'm a wiz when it comes to the revolutionary era especially, and her topic was on the battle of Yorktown so, it was cake."

"Yea well, that's what really made me realize I had a crush on you."

"I don't even know what sold me on you, honestly. I just know that I can't remember a time before I liked you. Nor can I remember where I got my coffee, but I guess that parts pretty irrelevant considering now I'll just get all my coffee for free."

John smirked. "Oh is that how you think this relationship will go?"

"Oh that's exactly how it will go, John."

John scoffed. "Please, call me Laurens. John is so, bland. It reminds me of my father who, by the way, I am so so sorry for."

Alexander nodded. "It's really not a problem. I'm more sorry for him than I am for us. Anyways, I'm Alexander, though most people just call me Alex."

"I like Alexander. It's sexier."

That had made Alex laugh.

~

The previous night Lafayette had left out the back door, leaving his life-long friend to work things out with his new 'husband'. When he came in the next morning though, he found the two men curled up together on a single beanbag chair, discarded coffee cups and assorted cake wrappers decorating the floor.

"Sleeping together already? You guys move fast." He chided out-loud to amuse no one besides himself.


End file.
